


You can come along for the ride

by slash_whump_addict



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cliche, First Time, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash_whump_addict/pseuds/slash_whump_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Friday night at the local bar. Jared has wanted Jensen for months, and now he finally gets his chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can come along for the ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at J2 so please be gentle with me! I'm not particularly happy with it, but we all gotta start somewhere, right?! Fic title from Christian Kane's 'A Different Kind of Knight', as are some of the lines used. I fit them in as best I could.

Jared stepped through the wooden doors of the former stables turned bar and grill, and breathed in deeply. He’d been drinking in the same place for years now and it never changed – stale beer, smoke and sweat mingled with a faint smell of cheap perfume and a hint of gasoline. It smelled like comfort in so many ways, and of familiarity and home.  
  
From an outsider’s point of view, it probably fit every stereotype of Texas. Flags hung on the wall alongside bull horns so big they had to be double bolted to the wall. A blinking neon Lone Star beer sign cast an eerie light over pictures of yellow roses and various bottles of tequila. Almost everyone in the bar - male and female – wore jeans, cowboy boots and hats; one guy even had a lasso hooked into his belt, though Jared suspected that was more for show than any practical purpose. All of that said, Jared loved the place, he was Texan and proud, damn it!  
  
It could’ve been any Friday night, but as soon as Jared saw an empty table where the object of his jerk off fantasies usually sat, he knew tonight was different. He was a little disappointed, because even though he’d never summoned up the courage to actually speak to the most perfect guy he’d ever laid eyes on, Jared had learned a lot about him in the last couple of months.  
  
Jensen always came into the bar with the same group – three other men and two women. The women were pretty in an obvious way, if you liked that kind of thing, which Jared didn’t because hello, they were lacking a vital part of anatomy that he required for a night of hot sex. He’d given a cursory glance at the men, but when he saw Jensen, no-one else mattered.  
  
He’d overheard that Jensen had moved to Austin from Richardson when a relationship turned sour, and taken a job at his friend’s stables until he found something else. Jared could only imagine how hot Jensen looked with those gorgeous bow legs astride a big horse... the only sight better than that would be those same strong, muscular legs wrapped around Jared himself.  
  
Jared had spent many showers and hot sticky nights imagining what it would be like to be with Jensen, to have those beautiful green eyes clouded with lust, plush lips red and swollen from kissing and from sucking Jared’s dick. He wondered whether Jensen’s freckles would be visible over the flush on his face and body as he came, and whether he’d be a screamer. He wanted to know what Jensen’s cock looked and tasted like, and how the man looked all fucked out and sated. All of this, however, remained in his fantasies because not once had Jensen given any indication that he was interested in anyone at all. He had no idea which way Jensen swung, either.  
  
Sighing, Jared headed to the bar, greeting the other regulars on the way. He signalled to Jim for his usual and leaned his hip on the bar, waiting for his beer to arrive.  
  
“Evenin’ there, son.” Jim said gruffly when he ambled over. He was in his late fifties, a little rough around the edges but had a heart of gold. Although he wasn’t originally from Texas, he’d lived there long enough that no-one batted an eye when he announced he was opening the bar and grill. Jim and Jared’s dad had been firm friends for Jared’s entire life and so he was like a surrogate father.  
  
“Hey.” Jared said without his usual enthusiasm.  
  
“What’s wrong with you, boy?”  
  
“What? Nothing. Why would there be something wrong?”  
  
Jim smirked and poured him a shot of tequila. “Here, from the guy at the end of the bar.”  
  
Jared frowned - guys didn’t usually send drinks down the bar in these here parts. He looked and didn’t see anyone new. “Uh...” he said, until a few bodies moved, revealing Jensen, sitting alone at the end of the bar. “ _Fuck_!”  
  
“Only if you’re real lucky, son.” Jim chuckled, then threw his head back and laughed hard at Jared’s no doubt flabbergasted look.  
  
Jared squared his broad shoulders and took another deep breath before picking up his beer bottle and the shot glass and walking towards Jensen. He took a little time to appreciate the pull of well worn, faded denim over Jensen’s thighs and how the light grey t-shirt hugged tight to his chest.  
  
“Uh, hey... thanks for the drink.”  
  
Jensen turned around on the stool so that he was facing Jared, then smiled before raising his own glass to his lips and downing the shot.  
  
“Cheers!”  
  
“I think you’re meant to say that _before_ you drink it, dude!” Jared laughed then nodded towards the empty stool next to Jensen, “May I?”  
  
“Damn well better, I’ll get a crick in my neck otherwise!”  
  
Jared rolled his eyes, and sat down. _Now what?_ He watched as Jensen re-filled his shot glass from the bottle of Patrón that Jared hadn’t seen until that moment. Jensen nodded and they both drank.  
  
“You look like you’re on a mission,” Jared said as he made himself more comfortable, “what’s the occasion?”  
  
Jensen suddenly looked sadder than Jared had ever seen him. He didn’t even know the man but the way his face dropped made Jared’s heart ache. He wanted to reach out and comfort him, but considering that they’d not yet been formally introduced it didn’t seem like the appropriate thing to do.  
  
Topping both glasses up, Jensen was obviously considering how to answer. “I saw someone today I didn’t want to,” he sighed and drank again before continuing, “actually, _didn’t want to_ is a huge fuckin’ understatement...he could be the last man on Earth and I’d still rather live my life alone than see him again.” The venom in Jensen’s voice was clear enough – this topic was not up for discussion.  
  
“I don’t know what to say to that, man, but I can tell you something,” he tapped the Patrón bottle “you ain't gonna find what you're lookin' for in that little Mexican.” Jensen raised an eyebrow but said nothing, so Jared took it as a cue to carry on. “You can't mix your tears with those from an agave plant, I've danced with him myself and he's never been a friend.” he shrugged.  
  
Jensen smirked, “That’s awful poetic there, cowboy.”  
  
“Just tellin’ it like I see it.”  
  
Jim appeared with two more bottles of beer, waving Jensen’s hand away when he held up a bill to cover it. “On the house.” he said before walking away again.  
  
“So...where do we go from here?” Jensen asked.  
  
“Anywhere you’re comfortable with.” Jared replied.  
  
Jensen pursed his lips, let out a long, slow breath then held his hand out. “I’m Jensen, but I'm guessing you know that already.” It wasn’t a question.  
  
Jared flushed slightly, but held his gaze as he shook Jensen’s hand, “Jared.”  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~

  
Two hours later the pair were practically sitting on top of each other. The bar was full, loud and hot. Everyone was sweating and Jared found himself watching a single bead of sweat trickle down Jensen’s neck and soak into his t-shirt. Jared felt a little drunk even though he’d not drank much more than the initial beers and tequila. He put it down to being giddy at finally getting to know the star of his wet dreams. They’d briefly – and discreetly, this was Texas after all - talked about their previous relationships and how much of a clusterfuck they were.  
  
“Well it’s a damn good thing you met me then, ain’t it?” Jared grinned before he downed another shot.  
  
Jensen leaned even closer, “So you’re my knight in...” he leaned back and looked Jared up and down, “shining cowboy boots and plaid?”  
  
Jared threw his head back and laughed. “Well I don't have a white horse, but...”  
  
“But what?” Jensen asked, a little quieter.  
  
Jared took a breath and licked his lips, watching as Jensen did the same. His mouth was suddenly dry and the air was heavy with anticipation. “But ... well I...I was gonna say,” nervously running his hands through his damp hair, he thought it’s now or never, “I don’t have a white horse, but you can come along for the _ride_.”  
  
Jensen swallowed and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He licked his lips again which were now swollen and looking even more plump. He kinda shifted in his seat a little bit, the light from behind the bar highlighting his profile and in particular his mouth. Jared was suddenly very jealous at the thought of every eye on those bee-stung lips.  
  
Jensen raised the glass and the lime and kissed them goodbye. He looked imploringly at Jared before saying softly, "Promise me you'll take it slow, and swear no talk of tomorrow,” he stood and bent down so he could speak into Jared’s ear, putting his hand in the middle of Jared’s thigh where any onlookers would think he was steadying himself, “and when you feel me tighten around you, you can let the hammer down."  
  
Jared gasped both in shock and pleasure as Jensen ‘casually’ brushed against his hardening cock as he stood up straight.  
  
“Are we gettin’ outta here then, cowboy?”  
  
Jared had always thought it was a figure of speech that someone could take your breath away with just a look, but now he knew it was true.  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~

  
Kissing Jensen was like nothing else Jared had ever experienced. It was all consuming and ever changing. One minute Jensen was holding Jared in place while he tongue fucked him deep, wet and messy, then the next he was all soft licks and tender bites while stroking Jared’s face.  
  
They crashed through Jensen’s bedroom door as one, not caring that they were knocking things off the dresser in their desperate rush to get to the bed. They tugged each other’s shirts off, hands roaming blindly over each other’s bare chests and shoulders. Jared was getting lightheaded from lack of oxygen, so he had no choice but to break the kiss. Jensen quickly worked at Jared’s belt, tugging hard to unbuckle it before sinking to his knees.  
  
“ _Jesus!_ ” Jared gasped as the wet warmth of Jensen’s tongue swirled around the tip of his dick. He heard Jensen chuckle before he took Jared into his mouth and suckled the head. “Ngh, as much as I’d love to see those lips stretched around my cock, Jensen, I wanna come inside you.”  
  
Jensen pulled off reluctantly, standing and looking the other man right in the eye. “You need to learn some stamina, boy.” he drawled with a smirk.  
  
Jared rolled his eyes, reached out and tugged Jensen closer by the waistband of his jeans, and got to work undressing the man as quickly as possible. He kissed Jensen again, tugging the plump lower lip into his mouth and moaning when he felt Jensen’s dick twitch against his hand. “If you were me, you’d be keen too,” he sucked Jensen’s earlobe into his mouth and was rewarded with a whimper. “You have no idea, Jensen. I’ve wanted you since the second I saw you.” he said, sliding one hand down to Jensen’s ass, the other trailing over his chest to pinch a nipple.  
  
Jensen threw his head back and moaned as Jared rolled his nipple between finger and thumb. He applied a little more pressure as it hardened, noting the way Jensen’s breaths became shorter and how he pulled Jared closer. “Like that, huh?”  
  
“God yes,” Jensen gasped as he pushed his own jeans down and tried to grind into Jared all at the same time, “Jared, _please_!”  
  
Jared pulled his boots and socks off before kicking them away along with jeans and boxers. He kissed Jensen hard and deep as he walked them towards the bed, pushing Jensen’s shoulders, causing him to land on the bed with a bounce. They both tugged and pulled at the remainder of Jensen’s clothes until they were thrown in a crumpled heap on the floor alongside Jared’s.  
  
Jared stood, towering over Jensen who had propped himself up on his elbows on the bed. He was torn between looking and touching... he wanted to do both, but when Jensen reached down and lazily started jerking himself, Jared pounced. He slapped Jensen’s hand away and replaced it with his own, a thrill going through him when Jensen made a cut off choked sound and grabbed Jared’s bicep.  
  
“Lube and condom?” Jared asked, sweeping his thumb over the flushed head of Jensen’s dick.  
  
“Ungh, under the pillow,” he breathed out, holding on tighter to Jared’s arm as he gave a quick, firm pump of his cock.  
  
Jared lifted his chin, telling Jensen silently to move up the bed. Jared followed him, leaning in for another taste of that sinful mouth while feeling around under the pillow. The greedy, needy noises Jensen was making made Jared’s dick throb, his own need to be buried deep into Jensen’s ass becoming more urgent by the second.  
  
He flicked the cap and squeezed a large blob over his fingers. Jensen opened his legs a little wider allowing Jared access to palm Jensen’s balls. He traced his wet fingers across the skin behind until he felt Jensen’s hole. Jensen tensed and put a hand on Jared’s sweaty chest.  
  
“Just... slow, remember. It’s...it’s been a long time.” Jensen said quietly.  
  
Jared nodded, and went back to rubbing gently, teasing. As he felt Jensen relax a little, he slipped just the tip of his finger inside. He looked up to find Jensen biting his lower lip, eyes shut tight. “Hey,” he said softly, “look at me.” Jensen obeyed, looking flushed, “I got you.”  
  
Jensen looked a little relieved. He moved his hand to Jared’s sweaty throat, stroking it with a couple of fingers. “It’s OK, you can keep going.”  
  
Remembering how Jensen had reacted to having his nipples played with, Jared re-positioned himself so that he was mostly settled in between Jensen’s thighs and high enough so that he could take a nipple into his mouth and gently suck. He heard the other man’s gasp and felt pressure around his finger as his lover’s muscles reacted. Jared sucked harder and reached his free hand down to stroke Jensen’s cock again, gently pushing his finger deeper inside.  
  
He alternated between nipples, licking, sucking and biting until Jensen was writhing beneath him and holding Jared’s head in place. He was tugging Jared’s hair to the point of being almost painful, but it didn’t deter him. He increased the pressure and speed on Jensen’s dick as he slipped another finger inside with barely any resistance.  
  
When the need to get some relief himself became too much, Jared released Jensen’s nipple and set about sucking on his tongue instead, grinding his throbbing cock against Jensen’s hip. He was so hard it was starting to hurt, but he kept on working Jensen open until he was confident that there wouldn’t be any pain when Jared _finally_ got inside him.  
  
They were both sweating, faces flushed red and breathing heavily. Jared felt like he was on fire, and by the look of Jensen, he did, too.  
  
“God Jared, I ain’t gonna break... if you don’t fuck me right now I’m gonna jerk off and then kick you out!”  
  
Jared certainly wasn’t opposed to the idea of watching Jensen stroking his gorgeous dick, but he certainly wasn’t happy with the thought of not getting to fuck Jensen. He pulled his fingers out, quickly rolled on the condom and added more lube before tucking his arms under Jensen’s knees and positioning himself just right.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
“Just fuck me, already!” Jensen growled, the impatience clear in his voice. Jared steadied himself before pushing into Jensen’s ass in one long, slow thrust. They both groaned, and looked at each other with lust blown eyes.  
  
Jared slid out about halfway before pushing back in with a little more force, wanting – no, _needing_ \- the friction. Jensen was clutching the sheets, sweat sliding down his neck. “You OK?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m good,” he said, reaching up to cup Jared’s jaw and leaning up to kiss him.  
  
The change of angle allowed Jared to slip deeper into Jensen’s body and instinct took over as they rutted against each other. Jensen reached between them to jerk himself off, clenching his inner muscles tight around Jared. “Jesus Jensen, not gonna last,” Jared panted, trying to keep his pace steady instead of fucking into Jensen hard and fast like his body wanted him to.  
  
“Me neither,” Jensen said, speeding up his strokes, “wait for me, though...please?”  
  
Jared’s rhythm faltered with the look on Jensen’s face, the tone in his voice. He was suddenly so overwhelmed - he wanted to give Jensen anything and everything he wanted. As he stopped his thrusts completely, he knew that this wasn’t a one-time thing for him, but if that was what Jensen wanted, then he’d have to deal. If this _was_ his only opportunity to be with Jensen, he was going to make the most of it. He realised that he must have been in a world of his own because Jensen was calling his name and looking at him strangely.  
  
“Everything OK, man?” Jensen asked, “I gotta tell you, this ain’t exactly doin’ my ego any favours!”  
  
“Uh, yeah, sorry. I just realised...” _what exactly, Padalecki? You’re crazy about him? You’re an idiot for letting yourself get caught up in this without knowing where it’s going?_ “...uh...”  
  
Jensen started to push Jared off him and sit up. He raised up on his knees and cupped Jared’s jaw. “We don’t have to do this, Jared. If I’m not..,” he sighed, “...if I’m not good enough for you...”  
  
“God, no, Jensen I...” he slammed his lips over Jensen’s, putting every ounce of passion he had into it. This felt different to their other kisses, even if they’d only had their first taste of each other’s lips tonight.  
  
Jensen drew away first, panting. His green eyes looked slightly watery, and he smiled such a beautiful smile that Jared had to kiss him again. He was a little surprised at the force with which Jensen pushed him back down on to the bed. He straddled Jared’s hips, then started stroking his own dick again, letting out quiet moans.  
  
“So beautiful,” Jared whispered.  
  
Jensen repositioned himself and sunk down onto Jared’s cock, shifting his hips in a steady rhythm before Jared had a chance to take a breath.  
  
“I seem to recall you offering me a ride!” Jensen winked, resting his hands on Jared’s pecs for balance before he was raising himself up and slamming down again.  
  
Jared gripped one of Jensen’s hips – more to ground himself than Jensen, because he was feeling so dizzy with lust. He took Jensen’s dick in hand again, stroking in counterpoint with the rocking motions, smearing pre-come over the head, increasing the pressure of his fist and making the other man whimper.  
  
“Play with your nipples,” he ordered, his breath catching when Jensen immediately did as he was told. Jared co-ordinated their movements - every time Jensen brushed a nipple, Jared worked Jensen’s cock in just the right place. Jared was getting close again, and this time there was no way he could hold back.  
  
Jensen’s body was suddenly like a vice around Jared’s dick, the most delicious breathy moans falling from his lips, before Jared felt the jerk and watched as Jensen came over both of them. That was it, Jared grabbed Jensen’s hips and fucked up into him three times before his own orgasm hit him like a battering ram.  
  
As they both got their breath back, Jensen drew lazy patterns on Jared’s chest. “Stay?”  
  
Jared kissed the top of Jensen’s sweat damp hair. “Nowhere else I’d rather be.”  


* ~ * ~ * FIN * ~ * ~ *


End file.
